Contemporary healthcare relies heavily on implantable medical devices (IMDs) to assist patients in leading healthy lives. For example, IMDs such as pacemakers, implantable cardiac defibrillators (ICDs), cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT) devices, drug delivery systems, and neurostimulators can help manage a broad range of ailments, such as cardiac arrhythmia, diabetes, Parkinson's disease, and the like. Modern IMDs are entrusted with vital tasks in terms of medical care and related therapies, such as delivering insulin or painkillers at proper rates, measuring and collecting biometric data and relaying the data to doctors and/or nurses and/or stimulation of a critical function of an organ, as is the case with cardiac pacemakers, ICDs, CRTs, and neurostimulators.
A patient can benefit from being enrolled in a patient management system that can utilize information collected by IMDs to assess wellbeing of the patient, adjust existing therapies, predict impending episodes or the development of comorbidities, monitor operation of the IMD, and the like. As such, access to such a system can enhance the prospects of successfully managing a health condition for which the IMD is implanted. To access the IMD, a telemetry device must typically be located in close proximity to the IMD. Yet, in some cases, due to small size of an IMD or due to particular shape of an IMD, a morphological landmark of the IMD may not be readily available or accessible on the body of the patient. Accordingly, identification of a suitable location for placement of a telemetry device for communication with and/or collection of information from the IMD may be difficult. Accordingly, there is a business desire for approaches that facilitate locating an IMD within the body of the patient.